Drones Sorted by Rank
As Player Drones Sorted by Battle Formation Front Line Defenders : Rhino Beetle . . . Pillbug . . . Bee . . . Moth Clean-up Support : Butterfly . . . Stag Beetle . . . Mantis . . . Dragonfly . . . Cicada . . . Centipede Power Cannons : Firefly . . . Ladybug Mobile Cannons : Locust . . . Roach . . . Spider The powerful-defense and slow drones stand in the front lines, protecting all other drones, especially the cannons. All other drones are not as powerful in attack power nor defense. Power cannons have less movement but high attack power, while the mobile cannons can move very far in a short time, monopolizing on using less turns adjusting to attack more often in sacrifice for attack power. Sorted by Necessity Drones best not left out : Rhino Beetle . . . Bee . . . Ladybug Drones usually best left out: Mantis . . . Cicada* . . . Pillbug** . . . Dragonfly** In handing bonus exp, often it is best to give exp near-exclusively to the rhino beetle and bee due to their hefty gains in stats, especially the bee, who has the best stat gains in the game. Attack strength begins splitting heavily between the rhino beetle and all other melee drones, especially noticable in the pillbug who will become useless in the hands of any player who doesn't know how to handle it, and most especially the mantis. The mantis is stricken with a harsh disability to equip any defense whatsoever, with an additional general lack of defenses, and lack of attack power. Very late in the Badlands, the bee gains the only defense-raising beam weapon in the game besides the moth and butterflies' spore guns, making the bee heavily-defended with a defense booster and devastating to any non-barrier unit. The firefly's beam cannons result in less power than the ladybug at times, while the ladybug can almost one-hit-kill many drones. The cicada and dragonfly both have great movement but a lack of defenses, so much so that they would require two defense boosters to barely survive incoming attacks, and will be one-hit-killed by any card user. The dragonfly's Badlands weapon is a Vulcan 3 with a useless speed boost, rather than the beam element most gunners have, and the cicada recieves no special guns at all. As Enemies Sorted by Pilot Hero Rhino Beetle . . . Butterfly . . . Stag Beetle Mantis . . . Pillbug . . . Bee The rhino beetles, butterflies, and stag beetles often accompany each other in battle because of the three best friends, Yamato, Tsubasa, and Shoya. Similarly, the three dominant Subordinate members' dones appear extremely often together. The Four Generals' drones, however, almost never appear together, due to how very different their fighting styles are. The trio of dragonfly, cicada, locust often appear together, but this is more because of their placement in the game and similar fighting styles, not the pilots. Sorted by Equipment Melee Units : Rhino Beetle . . . Stag Beetle . . . Mantis . . . Pillbug . . . Bee Gun Units : Butterfly . . . Roach . . . Centipede Radar-Users: Dragonfly . . . Cicada . . . Locust Enemies' equipment is equipped mostly according to whether they are melee attackers or gun attackers, or a member of the final three drones of the subordinates. The firefly, ladybug, moth, and spider all equip their weapons uniquely. The roach is considered a gun unit as an enemy rather than a cannon unit. The melee units equip Megamotors and guns, and the gunners equip their personal melee weapon and hawk-eyes, in the Badlands. The final three subordinate drones always equip a turret scope, high-powered gun, and radar. Fireflies always equip an FCS unless in early Badlands, while the ladybug has a habit of equipping drills and dozers and guns instead of cannon-raising gear. Spiders and moths are the only units who equip every slot with a weapon in the later game, making their cannons a rarity at that time. Sorted by Badlands Cards Rhino Beetle (2 Neptune Horn) . . . Dragonfly (2 Dragonfly Rage) . . . Ladybug (2 Mantis Touch) Snail (2 Morpho Dance) . . . Butterfly (? Cricket Song) . . . Pillbug (2 Bagworm Shell) Stag Beetle (1 Neptune Horn) . . . Mantis (1 Neptune Horn) The three most deadly enemies in the endgame Badlands are the rhino beetle, dragonfly, and ladybug, with the most annoying and game-breaking being the butterfly. Snails and pillbugs add a sharp impossible difficulty in defeating many enemies in one or two turns. The stag beetle is more dangerous than it looks, because of its high speed. Very powerful enemies like the centipede and moth are so powerful that every attack is almost like using a card, without the restriction of exhausting their strength, but the three are almost at the strength of these powerful enemies on their own anyway. Enemies whose strengths are ignored by cards are the spider and firefly. The locust and roach are treated as soldier units by the game in general, and so recieve no unique cards either. All drones have one Monarch Dance card. Category:Drones